Tale of Madness
by Pupmon1
Summary: Something went wrong on the last mission...something bad...that left them changed forever. (Psycho!RWBY) [Pollination...sorta]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a...I'm not gonna say short story, but the parts will be shorter than what I've posted here before. That's cause it comes from my tumblr blog ask-mad-rwby and format stuff..and I'm writing a section a day...sorta... Anyway, this is rated M simply for implied, and later on very real, violence and some implied sex that'll come later on. Well Read &Review if ya feel like.**

Ruby couldn't keep going…they had been running for so long. Her and the rest of her team had just made it to the bottom of Mountain Glenn. "I need…I need to stop…" Ruby managed before collapsing.

Her sister looked down at her, then up at the mountain. "We've traveled a long distance. We should be safe for a while." The blonde haired boxer looked over at the other two members of the team. "Are you okay to stop?"

Weiss swayed a little and leaned back on a tree. "Yeah…I guess so…I can stave it off…for a while…"

Yang nodded and looked over at Blake. The cat faunus twitched a little, her eyes darting around madly. Yang carefully approached and put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Blake? You in there?"

Blake's eyes snapped to Yang, for a moment, before her head bowed and she forced herself to relax. "Yes…I'm…I-…I'm fine. For a bit."

Yang smiled gently and nodded. "Alright…why don't you three sleep for a bit, it'll help stave off the madness. I'll keep watch."

Neither Ruby nor Weiss complained as they laid on the forest floor, Ruby taking off her precious cloak and Weiss undoing her hair before they do. Yang nodded in approval, then tried to get Blake to follow suit.

Blake shook her head and gripped Yang's coat. "No…no I…you were affected too…what if…something happens…"

Yang smiled and gently reached up, pulling off Blake's disheveled bow, revealing her black ears. "Shhh…Blake its okay…I'm used to this drive to fight….you three aren't. Just relax for a little while."

Blake slowly let go of Yang and whimpered. "Yang…I can feel it growing…"

Yang simply nodded and put the black ribbon in Blake's hand. "You'll be fine…sleep. I'll try to wake you if I sense a Grimm…I promise. And don't worry, I know you won't hurt them."

Blake nodded in understanding and carefully laid beside her smaller team mates. Yang smiled and carefully took Ruby's cloak and draped it over her team. Then she sat by a tree and looked around, watching the forest, watching very carefully for a Grimm…something they can use to dispel their madness…their new lust of fighting. Yang shivered and swayed for a moment, her eyes flickering red as the madness begins to return. Yang shook her head then pulled out her scroll and started to surf the web and check her mail…though she ignored the messages asking where they were….but other's she typed out a response for, she might as well, just to distract herself.

Yang shifted positions, leaning back on the tree as she cast her gaze upward to the night sky, counting the stars to help her relax. Then she turned her gaze down at her team, sleeping peacefully, for the most part. Ruby whimpered in her sleep and Yang couldn't help but chuckle softly as both Weiss and Blake turned and put their arms around the small girl in red.

"Well...isn't that adorable..." the blonde said softly. Her team visibly shivered as a cold wind started up. Yang scooted forward and gently pushed the three closer together, none of them complain, actually it just takes a nudge for Weiss to try and grab Blake and pull her closer as well, sandwiching Ruby between the two. Yang did what she could to stop herself from laughing...even when Weiss let's her madness out she'd never admit she was a cuddler.

Yang quickly scooted away, settling back in her spot by the tree. She could feel the cold of the night, but it didn't affect her. In fact...Yang felt like she was burning. There was a fire inside her that wanted out...her semblance...her desire to fight, it almost hurt.

She twitched a little, trying to control herself. She had to...she couldn't loose her mind now. The others needed her to keep watch...they needed her to stay strong. Ever since that mission, ever since the madness had begun to infect the rest of her team, she had been the rock, something to keep them steady. She boasted that she knew how to control this, that she could teach them...but even this was too much. It hurt so much...the pain and fire burning through her.

She slowly clenched and unclenched her fists, watching her gauntlets engage and retract with her movements. She took a steady breath and looked over at the bag which Ruby had dropped when she collapsed which contained the other weapons, along with some of Weiss's dust.

Yang closed her eyes and started to count to herself slowly and carefully, attempting to gather her thoughts. Though something cut through her attempt...a feeling that made her hair stand on end. Slowly she stood as her eyes, and vision turned red. "...Grimm..." she said breathlessly.

The young boxer tried to control herself...tried to remember her promise to Blake, but the fog in her mind quickly overcame her though. Her body relaxed as her mind fell to desire and quickly she ran off, with nothing but the intent to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two uploads on the same day? Out of Pup? What is this madness? Okay tbh I had this typed up already on tumblr so I just did it. This will be updated more frequently because of its nature, but its short...anyway Read &Review, if ya want.**

* * *

Blake's eyes suddenly snapped open as she was jolted from her sleep. The only sound echoing in the forest is the sound of heavy foot steps. Yang...what are you doing? Blake wondered. It wasn't like her to wander off.

Slowly the cat faunus pulled herself from Weiss's grip and sat up looking around, her excellent night vision allowing her to find the blonde haired beauty walking away. Her demeanor was strangely calm, and that put Blake on edge. Yang is never calm.

Blake quickly jumped to her feet, realizing what Yang was doing...or more so what she wasn't doing. Her ears twitched when she sensed the Grimm. Unlike Yang, her madness was...almost comforting. She didn't have to think about anything, or worry about what anyone thought...there was just the joy of fighting...the joy of killing...

She quickly grabbed the weapon bag and pulled out Gambolt Shroud. She giggled madly and hurried to catch up with her partner. It wasn't that hard...considering Yang was going as if she was just taking a walk through the park.

Blake twitched and grinned madly as she trotted beside her distant partner, who only regarded her with a red eyed glance. Blake followed silently, her ears twitching excitedly. She crouched down close to the ground as the Grimm, a Beowulf pack, came into view. She smiled madly and looked over Yang, who instantly let her semblance go. Her hair ignited and she burst forward, quickly getting into the fight.

Blake's eyes went wide...there was something...alluring about watching Yang rip Beowulf apart. She twitched and quickly burst forward as well, stabbing her long blade into the gut of one of the Grimm. Three bullets later and the thing was dissolving. Then she jumped on another Grimm, brutishly ripping apart Grimm after Grimm till there's nothing left but smoke.

Then, as the smoke clears from the slaughtered Grimm, Blake feels her madness fade with it. She took a deep breath and straightens up. "Blake?" she heard Yang ask hesitantly.

Blake turned and watched as Yang slowly stood, her power relaxing. She looked around carefully before turning her attention fully on Blake. "Where...where's Ruby and Weiss...?"

Blake carefully walked forward and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "They're back where we left them, don't worry...it was just a pack of Beowulves..."

Yang carefully nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright alright...go back and sleep."

Blake shook her head and pushed Yang towards the camp site. "No no no, I've slept long enough. Its your turn."

Yang opened her mouth to argue, then shrugged and headed off. Blake chuckled and followed, returning her Gambolt Shroud to the magnetic plate on her back.

Yang hurried to the campsite and carefully laid beside Ruby. She shifted positions awkwardly and took off her gauntlets, tossing them towards the bag, then she pulled off both the scarf around her neck, and the handkerchief around her thigh, resting them both under her. She noticed Blake's ribbon as she did this and pulled it out from under her and held it up for her partner. "Put it on..."

"B-but..." Yang shot Blake a glare and the young faunus relents. She carefully ties the bow around her ears and takes Yang's spot by the tree, watching Yang pull the other two close as she fell asleep.

* * *

Blake moved her ears under bow to amuse herself as the sun began to rise. One would think that in the dead of night at the base of Mountain Glenn, there's be more Grimm than just a few Beowulves...but no. The rest of the night was boring. Nothing to fuel her madness though...so Blake is at least thankful for that.

Or...is she? She liked letting the madness take over...she didn't have to worry or think at all really. Just the fun of running her blade through another creature. Blake quickly shook her head clear of such thoughts...she can't indulge in that kind of thinking. She might hurt the others.

She shook her head and her ears twitched in annoyance, getting rid of her mad thoughts as the sun rose into the sky. As the light finally hit them, the rest of the team began to awaken. First Ruby, then Yang begrudgingly. They both grunt out a good morning as they slowly got up. They both stretched out their limbs as they stood. Weiss's eyes snapped open, and for a moment she just laid in the forest floor, completely silent.

Blake was the first to notice, the other two going through the meticulous process of getting ready, Ruby putting on her cloak and Yang situating her bandanna and scarf where they go. The young faunus slowly approached the still heiress. "Good morning...Weiss," she said softly and carefully.

Weiss's ice cold gaze suddenly flicked to her black haired partner. Blake stopped, nervous of her reaction. Silence was bad...at least when it came to Weiss.

Slowly and carefully, Blake drew Gambolt Shroud, trying not to startle her teammate. "Weiss? Weiss can you hear me?"

For a moment, Weiss didn't respond, she didn't even move. She was clearly trying to think, trying to decide what she's going to. Blake shivered a little and hissed softly. Both Yang and Ruby took notice and slowly backed away towards their weapons. Weiss, so far, as been the only one on the team to actually hurt another member. It wasn't bad...no one was seriously hurt, but its still nerve-racking...considering what Ruby did the day before they fled.

Weiss twitched and slowly tried to sit up. She nodded a little and took a deep breath. Blake relaxed a little and slowly replaced her weapon by her back. Ruby grabbed the bag with Myrtenaster still inside and carefully reached out to help Weiss stand. The girl in white stared at Ruby's hand for a moment before taking it and being pulled up. She swayed a little then looked around. "Where's my tiara...?"

Blake relaxed when her teammate spoke, then she moved forward and grabbed the silvery accessory off the ground and held it up for the girl in white. Weiss mumbled a thanks and tied up her side ponytail. Ruby quickly drew her weapon, expanding it so Weiss could use the blade as a mirror. Weiss once again mumbled out a thanks as she made sure her hair was perfect.

"Good! Now let's go!" Yang said instantly as she took the bag and started off deeper into the forest. Ruby took Weiss's hand and guided her along with them. Blake hesitated for a moment before standing and following, her bow twitching again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Crazy Weiss...this'll be fun. Let's see if you guys can notice what I did. BTW: The fight scene in the second part was written by my boyfriend, not me...so anything that sounds weird or...not like me...is cause of that...**

* * *

Weiss allowed Ruby to guide her along into the forest. She didn't want to be here...she hated staying out in the forest, even on missions she did it begrudgingly. And now her friends are just dragging her through the woods without hesitation.

 _'What right do they have to do this for you?'_ a voice whispered in her mind. _'You're Weiss Schnee...you can't let these people order you around.'_

Weiss groaned softly and put a hand on her head. This voice had been echoing in her head for a long time...it spoke temptations she doesn't want to think about. It...it would be easier to ignore...to dismiss if it weren't her own. These thoughts, these ideas are things she's felt for a long time, but these people are her friends and team mates...right?

 _'They don't respect you...'_ the voice whispers.

Weiss shook her head and mumbled under breath. "No...they do..."

 _'Do they really? You didn't agree to this, did you?'_ the voice urged. When Weiss responded with nothing but silence the voice continued. _'You don't really want to be out here in the dirty forest...do you?'_

"I'm here for Ruby..." Weiss replied. She pulled away from said girl in red, she didn't want Ruby hearing her mad ramblings.

 _'Why? Because she what? Hurt Nora? It was only a scratch...they're all over reacting.'_

At that Weiss fell silent. She looked around, her icy gaze flicking between each of them. Other then the events that took place at Beacon...Weiss hadn't seen any of them act anything other than afraid. Weiss took a shaky breath and shook her head clear.

"No...no what happened...was bad..." she mumbled with a nod. Though as she tried to think more and more, she...she couldn't remember what. They all did something back at Beacon, but she could not recall. A haze began to consume her mind as the voice continued.

 _'They took Myrtenaster...they all have their weapons...so why don't you have yours.'_

Weiss looked up at Yang, who was carrying her rapier in a sack over her shoulder. Why couldn't she have her weapon? She was no danger to them. "...give me my weapon..." she mumbled.

Yang stopped, hearing Weiss say something. The blonde beauty turned and looked back at the smaller girl. "What was that Weiss?"

"I want my weapon." With that said, she silently stepped forward and grabbed the bag. She snatched up her precious rapier and rushed a head, thinking they would take it from her again.

* * *

"Weiss wait!" Ruby cried out though her words fell on deaf ears. Before her sister could stop her, Ruby ran after Weiss.

Ruby gasped as Weiss ran off. She should have noticed Weiss's silence, she should have noticed something was wrong, she should've made sure she was talking. What kind of partner was she to be so blind? Ruby quickly ran after Weiss, she had to snap her out of it.

The girl in red burst forward, chasing after the heiress. Yang blinked in confusion as the two ran past her. With a confused glance to Blake, the two quickly ran after their teammates...though they were both much faster.

Ruby caught up with Weiss easily and jumped in front of her. "Weiss stop!" she cried, blocking Weiss from continuing.

Weiss stared at her partner in silence, gripping her rapier tightly. She mumbled something though Ruby could only guess she was ordering her to move. She would've acted like that before they met...

Ruby shook her head and took a deep breath. Mind racing, she can't let Weiss like she this… it's too dark of a place to be. "No...come on, let's go back to Yang and Blake."

Weiss only stared at Ruby in silence, saying nothing. Ruby carefully stepped forward, hoping her partner won't attack her...she was hoping for too much. The moment Ruby was in range, Weiss lashed out, stabbing at Ruby with precision mirrored only but that of her sister Winter. Ruby quickly moved, grateful for her semblance as she blocked the blade with her weapon because the shining silver foil pierced where the red and black girls heart was half a second earlier.

Weiss's eyes widened and the action seemed to enrage her even more. The white huntress lashed out again and again, Ruby parrying every stab, trying to avoid being cut. She...she has to avoid blood...The girl in red shivered a little as the thought of the warm red liquid comes to her.

Suddenly Weiss stepped away, breaking her stance and clutching her head. She mumbles...something under her breath though Ruby can't make out the words. All the while Ruby stood still, not taking advantage of Weiss's weakness and in that, Weiss finds Ruby's. The barrel of Myrtenaster, settling on ice dust and Weiss pointed her weapon forward, like a large batton, as a glyph appears under Ruby's feet. The chilling energy of the rune's mere existence suppresses Ruby's speed long enough for the rune to explode, freezing her legs in place. With Ruby vulnerable, Weiss does a supposedly reckless Charge but even in her madness, she knew it was a perfectly safe move. She clearly knew Ruby couldn't hit her. Instead of attacking with her sword, Weiss jumps and flips into the air, her boot connecting with Ruby's jaw, sending her to the ground and knocking Crescent Rose away. With a pompous sneer, Weiss planted her heel on Ruby's chest and pinned the younger girl as she gripped her sword with one hand, the blade facing downwards towards her partner.

For a moment, Weiss was silent, everything was silent. Ruby could see her lips moving, just barely, but no words were spoken. Then suddenly, the a strange, cruel smile she drove the blade into Ruby's shoulder, terrifies silver eyes meeting hers as she twists the blade once it's impaled in her leader.

Her silver eyes widened as Weiss pulled her blade away. She watched the blood slide down the silvery white metal and drip onto her blouse. Slowly her hand moved up to her shoulder...and she felt the blood swell up between her fingers.

 _Blood...warm..._

 _...thick...sweet..._

 _Red...red like roses…_

* * *

 **AN** **: Alright, I'll say this here and now, this may or may not be caught up with the tumblr site...so meh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A one parter because plans changed and I didn't feel like writing a...certian scene. And the next two deserve to be seen together...so here. Random short part.**

* * *

Blake ran after her partner, knowing her fellow teammates could cause a lot of damage. The two were found in a very bad position. Ruby had Weiss pinned close to her body, Myrtenaster pressed against the heiress' throat. Both Blake and Yang pause for a moment, everything silent and still. Then Ruby's mad laughter filled the forest.

"Hehe...Weiss...my purest white blossom...I want to see you stained...stained red," Ruby mumbled absently.

Weiss struggled against her as blood dripped down both the silver blade and Ruby's hand. Blake's gaze snapped to Ruby's bleeding shoulder as both she and Yang figured out what was going to happen. Yang burst forward, tackling both smaller girls and knocking them away from each other. Yang pinned Ruby to the ground as Blake got between them and Weiss.

Weiss slowly stood and glared at the faunus, and Blake knew what she was thinking. Something about how dare she do this to her. Weiss reached out and grabbed her weapon and held it before her, ready to strike. Blake quickly drew Gambolt Shroud and parried Weiss. Blake constantly side-stepped and avoided Weiss's stabs, the girl in white getting more and more frustrated.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake saw Yang and Ruby fighting...or more so Ruby playing with Yang. The big boxer couldn't even hit her faster little sister. Blake shivered as she noticed the blonde girl's eyes turn red.

Blake rushed out of Weiss's range and quickly tried to knock Yang away from her sister. That didn't work and only got Blake herself thrown into a tree. Then, she sensed it...Grimm...a pack of Ursa running towards them. She snatched up Crescent Rose and fired a shot into the air, cutting through her teammates madness.

"Stop!" she ordered. "There are Grimm coming!"

All three paused, twitching a little, but then they stopped as they sensed it too. Ruby walked up to Blake and snatched back her weapon. Then she expanded her scythe and smiled. "...Grimm are funner to fight than you all."

Yang nodded and cracked her knuckles, excitement flashing in her eyes, and Weiss simply nodded and readied herself. Blake nodded and took her place beside her partner as she let her madness free.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yang loving time. Or at least, the set up for it.**

* * *

Yang groaned and slowly woke up. She was vaguely aware of the world. She knew she was laying on her back on the forest floor….she also knew she was very warm and comfortable. Slowly her eyes managed to open, and she stared up at the star filled the sky. Wait...it was night...why isn't she cold? She took a deep breath, though when she tried to move, her body ached in protest.

Yang groaned in pain and settled back down. Her abs ached, her legs ached...everything ached. And yet, she was warm. Yang took a deep breath and slowly tried to get up once again, working past the pain, or trying to. Though suddenly her arm was pinned to the ground. Yang flinched and looked down to find Blake clinging to her arm. Yang chuckled and propped herself up, letting Blake cling her arm while she looked around...beyond Blake, she saw Weiss curled into the faunus' back.

The blonde boxer chuckled, watching Weiss be snuggly. Suddenly Yang noticed something more important...she was naked, she could feel the grass blades brush against her butt cheek. Yang looked down and saw most of her body, or at least the explicit parts, covered by Ruby's cloak. Now that she was more awake, she could feel its soft lovingly worn fabric on her skin. Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bracing herself to look at Blake and Weiss. They were both naked and covered by Ruby's cloak, it was just large enough to cover them. Yang shivered and moved very carefully, lifting the cloak and gasping at what she saw under it. Blake's neck was covered in hickeys, and Weiss's back was cut up badly...then she examined her own body and found her stomach in the same state.

She shivered and started to pull away from the other girls. Suddenly...another warmth pressed against her back. She flinched, everything aching. She felt someone's fingers brush against some cuts on her back and that's when she started panicking.

"Ruby…" she mumbled softly half in horror. She jerked to get out of this situation, only to be pinned by Blake.

Said cat faunus groaned and pulled Yang down onto her side. Her amber eyes slowly opened and she gently smiled. Yang gulped as Blake drew close and reached back, running a hand through her golden hair.

"Yang...relax, you'll wake Ruby and Weiss…"

Yang squirmed and settled down. "Blake what did we do…?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning...just lay here with me."

* * *

Yang laid nestled between her partner and her sister. She couldn't go back to sleep, but she did manage to relax. That was helped by the fact she could feel that Ruby still had clothes on. Blake snuggled close to the blonde beauty, gently running her cool fingers over the small cuts on her stomach. At first, it hurt...but a combination of her own aura, and Blake's, it slowly became simply a dull ache.

As the sun rose over the forest, as did Ruby and Weiss, slowly becoming conscious. Ruby snuggled more into Yang's warm back, the older girl flinching as she pushed against the cuts on her backs. Weiss slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to gather information on the situation.

Then the white-haired girl screamed in panic and jumped away, pulling the cloak with her to cover her naked form. Blake shivered in cold and pressed closer to Yang as Ruby also jumped back, startled by the scream.

Weiss glared at the other two nude women with daggers of ice. "What the hell is this?!"

"Weiss...get back here," Blake mumbled softly. "I'm cold…"

"Oh hell no! Answer my question Belladonna!"

Yang looked down at the faunus in her arms and shrugged. "I'd kinda like an answer to that too Blake."

Blake sighed softly and slowly pulled away from Yang. She slowly got up and gestured for Ruby to get off the pile of discarded clothes and accessories. Yang rolled onto her stomach to hide her tits as Blake started to sort out the clothes, handing out what belong to everyone. As she did this, she explained what happened. Their madness had started to take over, and to keep them from killing each other Blake had called out some Grimm so they didn't seriously hurt each other. After the Grimm had been turned to dust, they started to get more frustrated, more turned on. In the end Blake and Weiss ended up riding Yang while Ruby sated her desire for blood.

Yang slowly sat down on the forest floor, Blake plopping down in her lap. "You really went at it princess," she said teasingly.

Weiss growled as she tied up her hair and she grabbed Ruby's hood. "Come on, let's go. There should be a town nearby where we can stock up."

Yang chuckled as she stood, pulling Blake up with her. They smiled at each other and hurried after the two smaller girls, a different feeling in the air.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this is later than it should have been...I needed to get over things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: With this one the prologue will be over, the setup is done. Hope ya'll enjoy it. There's not much crazy here...but it works.**

* * *

Yang stopped and stared at the town. They had been walking for a few hours only to find...this. The town, a processing town Weiss had claimed, was abandoned, in ruins. There were splatters of blood on the walls...claw marks marred the wood…

"Grimm…" Ruby mumbled. The others simply nodded...that's all it could be.

Yang took a deep breath and clamped a hand Ruby's shoulder. "Hey Ruby...go take Weiss and see if there are any extra bullets for us or dust for her. Me and Blake will look for a place to make camp."

Ruby hesitated, looking at the abandoned town...the blood on the walls. She didn't want to get near it, but she knew why they had to. They needed supplies...and at the moment, there was no way they could go into town. Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...okay."

"Keep each other sane," Yang said, with a half-smile. Then she grabbed Blake's hand and led her off into the town.

The area was abandoned, only a few small animals scurrying around the empty buildings. Yang slipping inside a building and shivered at what she saw. Shattered plates and furniture scattered the floor...and blood was splattered against the walls. Everything was torn apart. If Yang could be grateful for anything, it's that the Grimm had dragged the bodies away...they always do, dragging them into the darkness of the forest to be eaten. If Yang had to see that...she'd truly throw up.

She stepped out of the housing unit as Blake shouted to call her attention. "I found the storehouse!"

Yang nodded and smiled a little. "Well, grab what you can and follow me," Yang called back, then she took a deep breath. The town hall had caught her eye, it was probably the best place to stay. She waved Blake over as she walked inside. Other than some shattered furniture, this place was clean, relatively speaking. Yang found the second floor to be the same, and one of the side rooms was mostly intact, other than a hole in the wall about the size of a Beowulf. Yang carefully picked up a desk and sighed. "We can stay here...for a while."

Blake nodded, placing a few bottles of water and packets of rations on the desk. Blake stepped towards the door. "I'll go look for a mattress...I guess Weiss is tired of sleeping on the hard ground."

Yang nodded and sat at the hole. "I'll keep watch then."

"Stay sane…" Blake said before slipping away.

"I'll try…" the blonde boxer sighed and closed her eyes. This place was depressing...but Yang still felt strange. Usually, even after her madness has passed, there's a fire burning inside her...but at this moment, there's nothing...no energy threatening to consume her, no fire burning her insides. Yang visibly shivered and closed her eyes. "...what's going on with me today?"

* * *

Ruby walked on with Weiss towards what she assumed was the processing center. Weiss was rambling on about the process that went into refining dust as they walked. Ruby wasn't really listening, she was just happy Weiss was talking at all. She hadn't noticed when Weiss went silent before...she should've noticed. She shouldn't have lost herself like she did.

Ruby slowly reached up and touched her neck, feeling her heart beat just beneath it...the blood running through her veins. The same red fluid smeared against the walls of the building before her.

She paused by the door, looking over at the wall...the blood smeared against the wall. She gulped softly and carefully reached out to touch the stained brick. Suddenly, just before her fingers touched the wall, someone grabbed her hand.

"Ruby!"

Ruby blinked a few times and looked over at Weiss. She noticed the worried look on the heiress's look and she took a deep breath. "I'm okay…you?"

Weiss nodded and smiled. "Yeah...let's go inside. There should be some bullets and maybe some dust."

Ruby nodded and allowed herself to be led inside...into paradise, or something close. Ruby pulled away from Weiss and looked around excitedly. So many weapons...so many augments...so many bullets

Weiss laughed at her partner's excitement. She led her over towards the bullets. "See anything we can use?"

Ruby looked around and nodded. She carefully selected shotgun shells that Yang could use, some rifle bullets that she could use, and finally the smaller rounds for Blake. She was tempted to grab some of the augments, but...that would only make it easier for them to hurt each other. The young girl took a deep breath and went to find Weiss.

She found her partner fixing her auto-loaders, refilling them with dust. She didn't go through as many expendable resources as her friends, but she should have as much as she can carry. Ruby stood back, hoping not to set off her allergies.

Weiss smiled as she finished, then turned and reached out, taking her partner's hand. She took a deep breath before speaking. "You have what you can use?"

Ruby nodded, squeezing her hand. "Oh yeah, fire and lighting for Yang...and some normal bullets for me and Blake."

"Can Yang use lighting?" Weiss mused.

Ruby shrugged. She had just grabbed what was closest to fire...just to add some more resources...and lighting is living fire. Weiss simply chuckled at her partner until another sound drew her attention.

"Hey, you two! Me and Yang found a place for us to stay," Blake called out from the front door. "There's no blood, so it's safe for Ruby, and easy to defend."

Ruby bowed her head, trying to hide her fear. She didn't want to burden her friends...and here they are...making accommodations for her. Before she could think too far into her own self-pity, Weiss and Blake grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the building. She chuckled and smiled, knowing her...friends were trying to distract her...she was grateful for it.

* * *

Yang waved her friends down from the hole in the wall. She couldn't help but laugh as Blake and Weiss dragged Ruby into the building. She waited a moment, then turned as they entered the room.

"Hey, don't pull my sister's arms out," the large blonde chuckled.

Weiss blushed embarrassedly as she and Blake released Ruby. Ruby took a deep breath and started to set up a simple sleeping space, and Weiss shoved the desk to the door, just to hold the blind spot. Yang smiled gratefully, then turned her attention back to the still town.

Blake sat beside Yang with a small smile. "Hey Yang, how are you feeling?"

Yang took a shaky deep breath and closed her eyes. "Good...I'm doing...really good…"

Blake put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "...fire burning?"

Yang carefully glanced back at the smaller members of the team. Their backs were turned, they weren't listening. "No…" Yang said, turning back to Blake. "That's the thing...I'm not burning…"

Blake stared at Yang in silence. She knew...she knew how Yang felt when her madness was taking over. Blake knew how they all felt, they all at least trusted her that much...for her to understand. "There's no way...do you mean...it's gone?"

Yang shook her head. "No...no, it's not gone. The fire will never be gone. I can feel it building again...but it's like it was before," she explained softly. "It's building again...but it's just a warm pulse right now."

Blake nodded a little, trying to understand...though her partner's semblance was never one she understood well.

Yang simply shrugged and looked down. "Go relax with Ruby and Weiss...I'll keep watch."

Blake hesitated but seeing the look on Yang's face said it was time to go. Blake nodded and stood, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder for a moment before walking away. Yang was glad she left. She...wanted to enjoy this...the warmth she was used to...without it hurting. She cast her gaze out once again at the abandoned town. She could see some Grimm moving on the edges of the town...it was going to take some time before they were willing to attack...but even then, revealing themselves was bold.

After a while...Yang had lost track of time, she felt someone sit beside and lean on her. Yang looked over and found Blake. "Blake, I'm fine...go relax."

"I was cold," Blake said innocently.

Yang sighed and put an arm around Blake. The cat faunus smiled and gently rested her head on the boxer's chest, her ears lightly flicking against her neck. Yang smiled gently and turned back to the silence...though again someone came and rested her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang looked down to find a head of white.

"Weiss…?"

"...I couldn't relax…" she said simply.

Yang leaned forward slightly, not enough to move either girl, but enough to see the blush Weiss was trying to hide. The larger girl chuckled and reached down, taking the smallest girl's hand. Yang chuckled when she didn't even bother to yank her hand away. The large girl smiled and closed her eyes, content with the warmth of the other two.

Then she felt something rest in her lap. She looked down to find, of course, little Ruby, her head in Blake's lap, and the rest of her laid out on Weiss and Yang. The three glanced at each other before Yang addressed it.

"Ruby…" she acknowledged simply.

Ruby smiled and moved closer to all three. Blake purred softly and reached down, gently petting her head.

For the first time since the accident...all four were calm and happy. Yang tried to stay awake, to keep watch and enjoy the peace as her teammates slowly drifted off to sleep. But between Blake and Weiss' warmth, and Ruby pinning her down, she felt herself begin to drift off as well. She rested her head on Weiss and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the relaxing darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Some Ladybug and Freezerburn for ya. Hope ya'll like the calm before the shit storm.**

* * *

Blake groaned awake when a sound graced her ears, the sound of claws on stone. Her ears flicked, lightly slapping Yang's cheek. She groaned softly and slowly sat up as the larger girl removed her arm to scratch at her cheek. The young cat faunus leaned over and found a small herd of Creeps...they'd be easy to take down on her own.

She moved Ruby off her lap, carefully as to not wake her. Then she inched out of the group cuddle and grabbed her weapon from the pile. She cast a glance back at her teammates, then darted off, downstairs. She unsheathed her katana and smiled as it flicked to its full length. She can't wait to see a Grimm impaled on it.

Blake peered down the stairs to see about...three Grimm...easy picking. She leapt down the stairs, impailing the first Grimm by the stairs. She smiled, watching it begin to fade into smoke. She took a deep breath, the memory of that sweet smoke from that night still fresh in her mind. She knows she's the only one who remembered it...so only she could enjoy it.

She took a deep breath, feeling her fear fade away. She looked at the remaining two Grimm and simply smiled, her exposed ears flicking a little. The monsters growled, and Blake returned the sound in kind. One leapt at her, but it only hit a shade. Blake deftly slipped under it, shoving her it with her cleaver. She shoved the katana behind her, glancing back to see the last Grimm impale itself on the sharp blade.

Blake simply smiled and sheathed her blade, watching as they all faded into smoke and dust. "That was fun…" she muttered before sitting on the steps. She placed her weapon beside her and looked down at her hands. "When will it be my turn…? When will I forget…?" she mused to herself.

Suddenly a voice drew her attention to the top of the stairs. "Blake?" Blake instantly looked up to find Ruby standing there. The small girl in red slowly walked down the stairs, ignoring the fading Grimm. "Blake are you okay?"

The faunus smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ruby stared down at her teammate...her friend, for a few moments before walking down and sitting behind the faunus. She carefully reached up, carefully tying Blake's ribbon on her head, and around her ears. "...you know you can talk to us...right?"

Blake hesitated, trying to keep her ears still, though she could help by blush from the intimate gesture...at least it was intimate to her. Ruby smiled a little and gently hugged the taller girl from behind. Blake blushed more as Ruby rested her head on her shoulder.

"Right Blake?" Ruby prodded. "You should know having secrets isn't good for us right now…"

Blake smiled and nodded. "I know, dear...I know. I promise I'm okay."

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes. "I know your madness is different...wanna talk about it?"

Blake smiled and carefully shook her head. "No no, its fine, don't worry about it…"

Ruby frowned, and that expression almost broke Blake's heart. See Ruby frown just made everything feel sad. Blake turned and gently kissed Ruby on the cheek. "Why don't we go train some Ladybug combos?"

Ruby instantly perked up, blushing from the kiss and smiling from the suggestion. "Alright! I'll go get Cressy~!"

Blake chuckled as Ruby darted off to go get her precious weapon. She picked up her own weapon, putting it behind her back. She only had to wait a moment before her red teammate joined her at her side in a flurry of red petals.

Blake smiled as the two walked out of the town hall. "The freezerbums still asleep?"

"Like rocks. Let 'em sleep though. We should be working on the Ladybug spin."

Blake simply nodded as they walked towards the forest, where the Grimm would surely help them in their little adventure.

* * *

Yang groaned as a voice woke her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and straightened up a little, looking out of the hole to find her partner and her sister walking away from the town hall. She watched them carefully...they didn't seem to be mad, or at least Ruby wasn't. It was her excited voice that woke her.

Yang smiled tiredly and tried to get up, when she felt someone grab her. She looked down and found Weiss clinging to her, small arms trying to wrap around her. Tired ice blue eyes met hers and she settled down again. "Hey princess…"

"...cold…" Weiss said simply.

Yang carefully reached down and put an arm around her smaller teammate. "Want me to go find some blankets for you?" Weiss shook her head and snuggled closer to Yang, but she was silent. "Weiss...talk…"

Weiss looked up to find a comfortingly warm smile. She returned a small smile and spoke softly. "...stay with me…"

Yang nodded and gently shifted Weiss into her lap. She then carefully shifted positions, turning around and scooting over to rest on the wall. Weiss leaned on her, resting her head on her shoulder, nuzzling into the scarf the brawler hadn't removed.

"You're so warm…" Weiss mumbled tiredly.

"Of course I would be, W-ice Queen~" Yang said teasingly.

That pun was met with a cold ice blue stare. Yang smiled sheepishly, hoping Weiss won't leave. Her cool skin was a nice contrast to the fire building inside her. Thankfully Weiss simply groaned and buried her head in Yang's scarf.

"...we're stuck in the middle of nowhere slowly losing our sanity...and here you are...making puns," Weiss grumbled.

Yang smiled and reached out, putting an arm around the smaller girl. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

At that Weiss simply shrugged. "So...where are the ladybugs?"

"Probably off training...I heard Ruby mention the ladybug spin…" Yang said, her eyes beginning to close again. With Weiss pinning her down, and the warmth in her belly, she couldn't help but begin to feel tired again. Feeling Weiss begin to relax into her arms, it was clear she felt the same.

"We'll go untie them in a bit…" she mumbled softly. "After a quick nap…"

Yang nodded absently...though that plan was cut off at the knees as a sound struck through the abandonded town...a blood curdling scream of pain. A sound that broke the silence and serenity and jostled the two from their comfort.

* * *

 **AN: This cannot end well. So anyway...let's have some fun~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay you people need to chill. I realize this is a story about madness...that doesn't mean I expected to attract crazy people who wanna see murder. I say that...and yet I wrote this, so...meh? Enjoy this, I enjoyed harming Blake.**

* * *

Weiss instantly snapped up when the scream cut through her peace. The voice in her head demanded to know who dare to disturb her...but Weiss herself was focused on something else. That scream...was either Ruby...Blake...or a survivor from the town. Yang stood the moment Weiss's weight was off her lap.

"Ruby!" the older girl shouted in a panic before leaping out of the hole in the wall. Weiss was a little more hesitant, standing and looking out to see what she could. She tried to find what had happened...but all she could figure was the scream came from the edge of town. Weiss took a deep breath, grabbed her weapon, and jumped down, landing on a glyph which launched her forward. She had to catch up with Yang, knowing the boxer would just get in trouble.

Weiss ran with Yang towards the source of the scream...and the sight forced them to stop. Blake was laying on the ground, curled up in pain, gripping her head with her ribbon laying on the ground beside her. Blood swelled through her fingers and dripped to the ground. And around her, was a large, slaughtered pack of Beowulf, all hacked apart and fading into smoke. It was like a hurricane of death, with an injured Blake at the epicenter. But all of that paled in comparison to Ruby. She stood between her teammates and Blake, her hood pulled up over her head. The head of a Beowulf was impaled on the blade of her scythe. Weiss couldn't see her eyes...but the twisted grin told her everything...Ruby was lost to madness once again.

Yang slowly approached, her hands up. "Ruby? Ruby can you hear me?" she pleaded.

Ruby didn't move...until Yang was in striking distance. Then she harshly yanked her weapon from the Beowulf and lashed out, holding Yang in her place with her scythe wrapped around her. Yang gulped nervously, but tried to hide it. Weiss looked between the sisters, then noticed the rifle gun pointed at her.

"No closer…" Ruby growled out, glaring at the two older girls. Despite her madness, she was being protective of Blake...but her aggression was launched towards the wrong people.

Weiss gulped and moved very slowly, putting her weapon on the ground and her hands up in a disarmed gesture. She smiled and slowly inched into view. "Ruby...Ruby we're not gonna hurt her."

Yang quickly nodded and put a hand on Crescent Rose. "Yeah, we just want to help."

Ruby turned between the two, as if trying to decide what to do. Yang took the opportunity made by her hesitation to grab Crescent Rose and yank on it, pulling her sister closer. She trapped the small girl in her strong arms as Weiss jumped and pulled the weapon from her failing. Yang held onto Ruby as Weiss darted around the two to Blake. She gently kneeled beside Blake, very, very gently moving her. And the sight...made her tear up.

Blake had gone limp during the struggle with Ruby, and now Weiss could see the damage as she rolled her onto her back. A long gash was carved into her forehead, blood dripping down her face. But the worse...was her ear. Her right ear was torn...almost gnawed off. Her aura had stopped the bleeding...but the remaining ear was just...dangling there...far beyond repair.

"Yang! Go get some bandages!" Weiss quickly ordered. She looked back to find Yang still struggling with Ruby. "Forget her and go!"

Yang opened her mouth to argue, but an ice glare told her to shut up and obey. Yang released Ruby, who simply sat down, and ran off back towards town. Just as she was leaving, Weiss's attention was drawn to a groan beneath her.

"W-Weiss…?"

"Shh...it's okay…" Weiss cooed with a small smile, gently stroking her teammate's cheek, praying Yang would hurry.

* * *

Blake remembered...very little of the events leading to the moment. Just...pain and darkness. And now a voice was bringing her out of the darkness. "Forget her and go!"

The young faunus' eyes slowly opened to find Weiss kneeling beside her, panic dancing in her ice blue eyes as she looked off in...some direction. Blake felt numb, but she did notice, after a second or two, Weiss was cradling her head. Blake managed a soft groan that got her teammate's attention. "W-Weiss…?"

Weiss quickly put on a gentle smile...though the expression was strained, Blake could see that. "Shh...it's okay…" Weiss cooed. Blake leaned into her touch as she stroked the faunus' cheek.

"What...what happened…?" Blake wondered. It wasn't like Weiss to act like this...worried and...and gentle. Weiss shook her head, but didn't say anything more. Blake looked up at Weiss, confused for a moment. Then her head started to hurt...a sharp stinging pain on her forehead. She forced her body to move, it felt like it weighed a ton, but she still reached up and touched her forehead. The pain sharpened, and she could feel the blood welling up from a wound her aura had yet to heal.

Weiss smiled comfortingly, though her gaze was drawn upward, past Blake's face. Blake looked up at Weiss, letting her arm fall beside her once again. She watched Weiss reach up beyond her vision and touched her ears. Then she cried out as pain shot through her like a lightning bolt.

Weiss quickly recoiled. "Sorry sorry!" she said quickly.

Blake groaned and closed her eyes as the pain dulled once again. "What happened…?"

Weiss took a deep breath and looked away. "...your ear...it's in a really bad shape…" she mumbled, trying to keep her cool.

Blake stared up at Weiss, opening her mouth to say something, when something nearly crashed on the other side of her. Blake slowly looked over and found Yang now on her knees beside her, thrusting a roll of bandages into Weiss' waiting hands. Weiss carefully got to work wrapping Blake's head, the gentle pressure making her head ache, but it's only a dull pain compared to what would come next.

Weiss's gaze was again drawn to Blake's ears...Yang following suit.

"We can't leave it like that."

"What did you suggest we do then, ice queen?"

"...hand me Gambolt Shroud."

Yang hesitated at Weiss' request...but based on her expression, she knew this was right. Yang leaned back and grabbed the discarded weapon, handing it to Weiss. Weiss took a deep breath and looked over Blake's ears. Then she suddenly reached out and grabbed Yang's arm.

"Blake...this is gonna hurt. Bite on this," she instructed. Blake looked down at Yang's arm, then slowly reached up and grabbed it, putting her arm around the warm flesh.

"I didn't sign up for this…" Yang grumbled, though with a glance to a half dazed Blake holding and lightly biting her arm, and another at her ears, she let out a long sigh. "...I guess there's no other option…"

Blake smiled up at Yang as she shifted positions. Then Weiss moved. She grabbed the cleaver blade and set it under Blake's ear, taking the smaller blade and lining up the hit. Blake's eyes widened when she realized what Weiss was going to do, but it was too late to complain.

Weiss' arm came down...then nothing but pain. Pain surged through Blake's body and everything tensed, blood dripping into her mouth as she bit down on Yang's arm. A muffled scream echoed through the area...then everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: I hurt Blake and I don't even feel bad for it. I may have over played her ears' sensitivity and I don't even care either. You guys wanted blood...here ya go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Short little part to set up the next chapter.**

* * *

Blake very slowly regained consciousness, the world once again coming into focus. She found Weiss and Yang where they were before, kneeling by her side, and now, down at her feet, sat Ruby. The girl very slowly moved, trying to sit up, but before she could even get up off her elbows, two firm hands were placed on her chest and gently pushed her back down. She looked up to find Weiss and Yang gently holding her down.

"Blake, just lay back and relax for a little bit…" Yang said softly.

Blake groaned and sighed, letting herself relax. "What happened…?" she wondered. She vaguely remembered asking that before blacking out...and the memory of a response was equally hazy.

Weiss rocked a little before sighing and looking away. "We don't really know...Yang and I heard you scream...and when we got here there were only you, Ruby, and a bunch of dead Grimm…"

Ruby whimpered and squirmed at her name. Blake noticed and forced herself up, pushing Yang and Weiss's hands away. "Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby instantly looked up and hesitantly nodded. "Y-yes...I'm fine...Blake...I'm sorry…"

Blake opened her mouth to say something...then a sudden wave of dizziness hit her hard. She swayed a little and groaned weakly. Almost instantly her team jumped at her. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder, Yang wrapped an arm around her, and Ruby moved forward and took her hand.

Blake looked up and saw the concern on their faces, and for some reason it made her smile. "...I'm fine…" she mumbled, but she didn't force them away...or pull away herself.

The three relaxed a little as Blake shifted positions, only slightly to better balance herself. She reached up with her free hand and touched her head. Now that she was up, she could feel a light pressure around her skull, and a quick touch reveals the bandages around her head. Her ears laid back...er...her ears laid back...but she only felt one press against her scalp.

Her three teammates watched as her eyes widened in realization. Her hand moved up her head, following the bandages that wrapped around the right side of her head. There should be a spot for her ear...but there's...there's nothing. "My...my ear…"

"I'm sorry Blake...we had to…" Weiss mumbled. Blake trembled and closed her eyes. Her teammates shared a knowing look before Yang suddenly pulled Ruby away, as Weiss hoisted Blake to her feet. "Come on Blake, let's go lay down somewhere more secure…"

Blake was numb...her ear...her precious ear was gone. She twitched silently as Weiss started leading her back into town, her body moving automatically. She only barely noticed Yang lead Ruby somewhere else.

Weiss noticed Blake's gaze fall to the sisters. "They're going to clean Ruby's weapon...and yours…"

Once again Blake's hand found the air her ear should be taking up. Was Ruby responsible for this? In her madness did she cut off her ear? But...why? Ruby glanced back at Blake sorrily before her sister pulled her from view. Even if it was Ruby's fault...Blake couldn't bring herself to feel mad...or even blame her too much. She knew Ruby felt responsible...and she couldn't bare to add to her grievances. So she smiled a little and looked back at Weiss, letting her lead her back towards the town hall.

"We'll need to get you something soft to lay on...and something to elevate your head. You may have a concussion. And some water wouldn't hurt…" Weiss started rambling on and on about what she's gonna do, and how good of a bedside manner she has, and how well Blake's going to be cared for. If Blake were better, she'd point out that bedside manner doesn't include bragging...but Weiss is trying.

Blake gently nuzzled Weiss and sighed contently. "Thanks Weiss…"

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I have to do this now. A few shout outs cause I got the funniest reviews almost back to back**

 **The first was Shadow Walker of Fire, epic name, but anyway. His comment: _Blood must flow for blood, before it can allow water, but in the end, it will all turn to ice._**

 **I have to ask what the hell that means?**

 **And the second comment, by Trewill91:** ** _NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HER EARS, WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!_**

 **I just...found that funny, I dunno why. Maybe I'm as crazy as you all are. Well, off I go to write...something**


End file.
